Save DA
by Ellixer
Summary: READ THIS. New CHAPTER!!!
1. Default Chapter

This little DA piece is mine. Show and characters belong to FOX. Please save Dark Angel.  
  
"Ok Max. Now that we've shown we aren't leavin, what are we gonna do to get out of here? I mean we don't have that much food, and Logan and the others cant stay here long."  
"What's in the script?"  
"Ummm, we don't have one."  
"What do you mean we don't have one?"  
"Ummm, we don't have a script."  
"Well get the writers to make one."  
"Ummmm, we don't have writers anymore."  
"What do you mean we don't have writers anymore?"  
"They were released from their contracts."  
"Well whose supposed to figure out how we get out of here?"  
"I thought you would."  
"Me?"  
"Yeah, your the leader and all."  
"Well I don't know what to do. The writers usually come up with that for me."  
"Well, what do the writers usually do?"  
"There's usually a couple of fight scenes, some drama between me and Logan, you make smart alec statements."  
"Well, do that then."  
"I don't know if that's how it works!"  
"Don't yell at me, yell at FOX."  
"Aiight. I guess we can do that."  
"What yell at FOX!!?"  
"No. Do what the writers usually do."  
"Oh ok. So what about yelling at FOX?"  
"We have to get out of here first."  
"We could always send barcodes to UPN. Maybe they'll get us some writers."  
"Yes, well we have to get out of here first."  
"Or we could sign petitions, and send mail to FOX."  
"Ok, can we do one thing at a time. Let's try to get out of here first."  
"Logan could get on the net, and go to savedarkangel.net."  
"I'm gonna kick your ass any second now if you don't shut up Alec."  
"I'm just trying to help. You know snail mail is better than email."  
"Really."  
"Yes, and we could send mail to the FOX execs, and maybe they'll change their minds and give us our writers back. Maybe some better ones."  
"Alec."  
"Yeah?"  
"Shut up."  
"Sheesh Max, you don't have to get mean." She rolled her eyes and walked away. It didn't take too long for her to run into Logan.  
"So is the virus thing cured yet?" He asked.  
"I don't know."  
"Well, Joshua's blood could have changed it somehow, so that now we can touch."  
"I don't know."  
"Do you know when you will?"  
"I don't know, the writers usually do that sort of thing."  
"Well tell them to hurry up. It's getting a little old."  
"Yeah well I would except we have no writers."  
"What?"  
"FOX let them go."  
"Go where?"  
"Home probably."  
"When do they come back?"  
"They don't. They were let go of their contracts."  
"So what do we do now."  
"I don't know. I have to figure out how to get us out of this situation."  
"I know, we could petition FOX."  
"Yes I'm sure we could."  
"And if that doesn't work, we could send barcodes to UPN, they're better anyway."  
"That's nice, really it is. But right now I have to figure a way to get us out of here!"  
"Max, I want you to know I'll always love you, no matter what."  
"Good, going now." Finally she got away from him. No one was helping her the way she needed help. Maybe Joshua will.  
"Hey big fella."  
"Hey lil fella."  
"You know I need some help getting us through our little situation."  
"Why?"  
"Cus we don't have writers to do it for us."  
"Why?"  
"Cus they're gone."  
"Why?"  
"Cus FOX let them go."  
"Why?"  
"You know I don't know that answer. So think you can help?"  
"Yup."  
"Good."  
"I can paint a sign that say's 'Save Dark Angel.' Huh?"  
"That sound nice, but I need different help."  
"Oh, I could paint barcodes all over the place for ya, send them in the mail to FOX."  
"Well we have to get out of here first, and find a mailbox to put them in, soo why don't you help me."  
"I know, I could go to savedarkangel.net."  
"Ok, you know what, I'll just be going now." She turned and walked away as Joshua began to paint. Aaargh. People can be so annoying. If only FOX hadn't dropped Dark Angel, she wouldn't be going through this right now.  
  
Did you get the message? Hope you liked the little story. 


	2. Help Wanted

"Hey boo wus up?"  
"Hey O.C. I'm just tryin to figure a way to get us out of here."  
"What, the writers go on strike or sumthin, cus I'll give em somethin to go on strike about."  
"No. FOX dropped the show, so were kinda stuck here, no writers to get us out."  
"Now that's messed up girl."  
"True dat. And the worst part is, no one will help me."  
"Why didn't ya come to yo girl? See, now I'll hook ya up. Ok, I can start some petitions, mail some barcodes to UPN, go to savedarkangel.net or some other site on tha net....." She walked off still talkin. Max dropped her head to her chest, and slapped her thighs in frustration. She walked up to the camera, grabbed it, and looked at it.  
"I thought ya'll loved da show? Was it something we did? The whole virus thing, I know. But, how can ya'll just forget about us like dat. Maybe those execs up at FOX don't care, but you, our fans, ya'll, ya'll were supposed to keep us going. I thought you cared. Now look. We can't go anywhere. We are stuck here." She shook her head, and walked away. Max sighed as she spotted Alec. "Not him again."  
"So, you find a way to get us out of here?"  
"No."  
"Well, why not?"  
"You want me to kick your ass don't you?"  
"Don't flatter yourself."  
"Look, I don't see you helping any."  
"That's cus I have things to do."  
"Like what, sit on your ass."  
"No. I was organizing petitions to get signed. Signed some myself might I add." He huffed air on his nails and rubbed them on his jacket.  
"Really."  
"Yes. I even went into chat rooms to spread the word. Oh, and don't get me started on the barcode campaign." He waved his hand around. "I mean, were coming at this from all fronts." She thought he was acting gay.  
"Except this one here. You forgot about our problem. Trying to get out of this place."  
"Yes, well you're the one with the runes. Aren't you supposed to be special or something? I mean come on. You have to be able to do such a small task."  
"This isn't small. Ok, that's it." She lunged after him, but he moved aside. "I swear I'm going to kill you."  
"Yes. Well I have better things to be doing, so I'll be going now." He walked away, leaving Max glaring at him.  
"Oh, there you are." She slapped her fore head and sighed when she heard his voice.  
"Have you been looking for me?" She said, turning with obvious annoyance.  
"Yes. I just wanted to check to see if there are any new runes."  
"No. Can you maybe forget about the runes for a sec, and help me get us out of here."  
"Are you sure, because they might be somewhere you can't see."  
"NO."  
"Ok. So have you found out if the virus thing has been cured yet, because......."  
"NO!" She stalked off waving her arms around. "You think with all these seemingly smart people we would be able to get out of here, but nooooo."  
"Must be in heat or something." He said walking off. Then turned around and walked quickly after her.  
She walked to a corner that was quiet with no one around, and sat down. Max sat there a moment, not moving, not speaking. Then she looked up at the camera.  
"Look. What have you got to lose. Nothing except us. Maybe you want that, I don't know. As you see, I'm stuck at the moment. In between everything. You can help me. Bring us back for one more season at least. Give us the dignity to end the show with something resolved, like me and Logan."  
"Max, are you sure you don't have any runes for me to look at?"  
"Logan, I'm in the middle of something."  
"I mean, it could be some very useful information. I don't know. Maybe we could have a little dinner before. Some dessert afterwards."  
"Look Logan. I love you and all, but you are beginning to get on my nerves."  
"Max, are you in heat?"  
"NOOO!"  
"Are you sure, becuase you have been a little...."  
"Logan." She said with clenched teeth. "If you don't leave now, you wont have to worry about the virus anymore cus I'm gonna kill you."  
"I am just a concerned person who loves you very much. I don't want to see anything happen....."  
"Logan!"  
"Ok, I'm going." He walked off.  
"Anyway. Forget about that thing with me and Logan. I might kill him before this is all said and done. Just, please do what you can to save us. I can't do this on my own. You see what I have to put up with. All I'm sayin is give us a chance." She just sat there, a frown, and a crease running across her fore head. "Hmmmm." She looked as if she were thinking hard. Her breath drew in rapidly, then she got up in a run.  
  
So, what is Max up too? Tune in and find out. And don't forget to read this story carefully and folllow the instructions given within it. You should get it. I hope. Oh, and I hope you like it. 


End file.
